


At the Beach

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany would much rather be at his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

To be honest, Germany would rather just be back at the office, finishing up on his to do list, and making sure everything was on point for the next meeting. Even as he took off his shirt, he was making mental notes for the next topics he had to write down as soon as he was allowed back in the hotel.

“You stop that!” said America, appearing suddenly in front of him.

Close. Too close. A fierce blush spread through Germany’s face.

“E-excuse me?” he stammered out.

“Stop working.”

“I’m not-”

“In your head. I know when you’re working in your head, so stop. I convinced everyone to come so we could have some time off. We’ve been working too hard. Especially you,” he said, and pushed a beer into his hands. 

Germany smiled at the gesture. “I might be working a bit…more than usual…,” he said

America laughed, and Germany’s smile broadened. He took a swig of the can, closed his eyes, and as soon as the can left his lips, there was something warm against them. His breath caught in his throat when he felt arms around his shoulders. And then, just as fast, the warm lips left him. He opened his eyes to see America’s face so much closer to him. He could smell his scent. Free and warm with a mix of the sea that surrounded them.

“Come on, let’s have fun,” he said, and his eyes were so bright, they seemed as if they had small sparkles shinning in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lonelypaperclip over at my Tumblr


End file.
